


Sparks

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 4</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 4

They could tell Ranger stories to each other, and have them be completely new. Him in a vat of popcorn. Her stint as a mall-trolling fashionista. With Blake, things were easy and fun. Not like with Trent, not with the constant angst-fest she was so accustomed to. She knew about his past as an evil Ranger. But he'd never betrayed her, and that was refreshing for both of them. She wasn't Tori, he wasn't Trent. But it was more than that. They could simply be themselves, just Blake and Kira, the racer and the singer. No bad blood; just sparks.


End file.
